1) Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of horse race industry management.
2) Brief Description of the Background Art
The horseracing industry currently uses a number of methods in thoroughbred and harness racing to calculate the speed that a horse competes in a race or in the case of thoroughbred to also calculate the speed that a horse performs during a workout. In addition, racetracks assign stalls for horses based upon an anticipation that the animals to which these stalls are assigned will compete at the racetrack giving them the residence. Racetracks do not normally charge for stall use. There is an understanding that the owners/trainers of the horses will compete at the meet. The relationship between the owners and trainers is one under which a trainer takes horses in his care and reports to the owner from time to time as to the horse""s progress and work.
Timing Problems
Timing is done currently by two methods. During a race, thoroughbred or harness, including harness-qualifying races, timing is done by the racetrack via a teletimer unit operated by an individual and who is assisted and/or acts himself as a charter (Other forms of animal racing such as dogs, mules and camels would be subject to the same methodology). The teletimer unit gives the fractional timing at various poll locations on the track via electric eye. The lead horse breaks the beam and then the charter computes by sight the distance each horse is behind that horse and then makes a time adjustment. This information is then printed in the horse""s past performance and/or chart. The accuracy of all horses, other than the lead horse, is dependent upon the accuracy of the charter and is subject to human error. Mistakes are commonplace as published in an article in the May 17, 2001 Daily Racing Form correcting the chart in the recently run Kentucky Derby, the world""s most watched race.
In thoroughbred racing there are no qualifying races however there are xe2x80x9cpublished workoutsxe2x80x9d. Thoroughbred racetracks in the morning are congested with horses that are exercising on the track. In addition to the normal exercise routine engaged in by these horses certain horses xe2x80x9cworkxe2x80x9d, that is they travel a distance and are timed. These times are then published and relied upon by the public. The system is essentially an honor system where the trainer and/or rider of the horse entering the track who intends to work informs the xe2x80x9cclockersxe2x80x9d of the horse""s name and the distance. The clockers must, to some degree, rely on this information and then utilize hand-held stopwatches to time the horses in these congested areas. This system is also subject to human error. Mistakes here are also commonplace.
Racetrack Stall Use
A trainer fills out a xe2x80x9cstall applicationxe2x80x9d for the assignment of stable space at racetracks. On that application the trainer lists the names and ages of horses that the trainer intends to bring to the grounds if sufficient stall space is assigned. The racetrack, through the race secretary""s office is charged with the responsibility, during the xe2x80x9crace meetxe2x80x9d of assembling horses of equal competitiveness in order to put on a race program which will be wagered upon by the public. It is important that the horses to whom stalls are assigned will be competitors. There is little or no way for the race office or other racetrack officials to monitor the activity of horses to whom stalls are assigned unless there horses have in fact been entered into races or have had published workouts. The racetrack must also insure that all horses brought onto the grounds have been properly identified and have appropriate health certificate documentation.
Owner""s Concerns
In thoroughbred and harness racing there are many owners who acquire large numbers of horses that are stationed at different racetracks and/or training farms throughout the country and, for that matter, the world. The owners then must rely upon conversations with the trainers as to the activity that the horses are being put in order to get them prepared for racing. These activities include timed workouts that are done at a track or a farm and also the distance and amount of exercise that a horse is receiving in order to prepare it for racing through which the horse will earn revenue.
The disclosed invention addresses resolution of serious deficiencies in the timing and movement of racing animals at racetracks and other locations. These needs are met by utilizing, refining, and applying modern computer satellite and tracking technology to an antiquated industry. The technology to be utilized includes adaptations of computer chips currently in domestic pet location use, global positioning satellite technology and on board transponders and uses modem communication technologies to centralize information flow and dissemination for efficient management of many aspects of the animal racing industry.